


Possession

by echoingsentiment (xAradarsi)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Dominance, M/M, Name Calling, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Submissive!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAradarsi/pseuds/echoingsentiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John knew what he wanted.</p>
<p>Other times, it took him a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

It was simple. You were a simple guy. You had everything you could have ever wanted, and then some. Mainly because you didn’t have to worry about money. Things like money and debt didn’t mean much to you because you were more than prepared for the world with all of your Nana’s money. So there wasn’t much that you wanted that you couldn’t have.

And most of the things that you wanted that you couldn’t have only had a higher price tag than normal. But well, that was something utterly completely different than what was happening now that you were in college. Now that you were in college, there was only one thing that you couldn’t have. And that was sex with whoever you wanted. Because it just wasn’t classy to pay for sex. But it wasn’t like you wanted to have sex with just anyone.

But it was a topic that was constantly brought up between your best bro and you, considering that you both happened to be rooming together in an apartment off campus. Even after all the years of being together you still are both the closest of buds. However, Dave more often than not got annoyed with your sexual antics. Especially after coming home and finding you fucking over the couch that he slept on quite a bit.

Well that was an interesting story.

“I’m just saying that I’m tired of being so pent up sexually dude. I just want someone to completely blow me out of the water. Let me do whatever I want, because everyone I’m with doesn’t let me do what I want. They can’t handle it.”

Dave groans, slamming his head down on the kitchen counter as he rubs his temples.

“Dude, as much as I love knowing all about who you fuck with your ginormous dick or whatever, I have heard this all before, and every time I indulge you in the conversation and ask what makes them stop you get all flustered about it. So dude, I just can’t help you anymore.”

You come to a halt, chewing slowly on your Chinese take-out. This was true. You’d had this conversation before and you always backed out when it came to talking about what people couldn’t handle from you. Which mostly was how possessive and dominant you were. You were rough and mean, and like a predator in the fact that no one could take it. You chew thoughtfully as Dave finally gets back to eating.

“Dude, I just think you’re trying to please everyone else too much. If you really want to let loose find someone that fits what you want, and then go to town with them.”

You sigh and nod. “Yeah well finding someone that can handle everything I do is hard.” You pause, and then continue. “Anyway Dave, you never talk about what you like. In fact, I’ve never once come home to you having sex. Do you even have sex?”

He knows your teasing, but his whole neck turns red and he lamely tosses a stray fortune cookie at your head. “Yes I have sex. Just because you don’t know it doesn’t mean I don’t have sex. I just don’t have sex often cause I can’t find anyone that makes it enjoyable.”

He continues eating his food, and your curiosity is peaked. “What sort of kinks do you have that no one fulfills?”

He goes silent for a minute, and the tips of his ears turn red. “Nothing too big.” He pauses and then looks back to the TV playing lamely in the background, but you can still see the red on the tips of his ears. “Showers, biting, submission, stuff like that.” He shrugs, and then you drop the conversation.

And it doesn’t come up for a while.

-

It’s not like you hadn’t ever thought about having sex with Dave. But you always brushed it off. You and Dave were bros. Best friends for life, you didn’t like each other. But lately it’s been annoying you that he’s been going on so many dates. Ever since you had that stupid conversation about his kinks, he’s been dating non-stop. Which normally wouldn’t aggravate you, but it’s starting to cut into your bro time. Especially when one night he comes home and he’s late for movie night.

You’re already pissed because he’s been out all week, but to be late for movie night really pisses you off. He sighs and plops down next to you as you turn on the movie. You’re still bristling from the fact that he was late, when he pulls off his coat and scarf, and your eyes catch sight of something that makes your blood boil. It’s mostly covered up by his shirt, but you can see it right on the edge of his neck. A purple, blue bruise. A hickey.

Dave has a hickey.

Instantly you find yourself being pissed off. But you can’t place why. So you try to brush it off, and laugh and joke through the movie until it’s all but passed through your brain. You’re settling into playing some video games when he gets up and announces he’s going to take a shower. You laugh and call him a jerk before setting up to play by yourself.

You’re halfway through the start menu when you hear the water running. You hear some shuffling around, and then you hear him yell shit. Curious, you pause the game and look up as he comes walking through with just a towel on.

“Sorry dude, forgot something I needed in the bag I brought home.”

You’re about to tell him it’s fine, when your eyes land on something else that’s starting to make your blood boil. There wasn’t just one hickey. There were a few hickeys. All over his body. And your blood runs ice cold. Because who in the hell is touching Dave like that. How dare they touch him when he’s yours. And that’s why he’s been so busy lately, then maybe he needs to learn just who he belongs too.

And it doesn’t register with you why that should scare you or anything else. It doesn’t register that you should be freaked out, because you don’t own Dave. Dave isn’t a possession you can stake claim too. But that doesn’t stop you from getting up from the couch, and looking at him like he’s prey and you’re the predator.

“Dude, Egbert. Earth to Egbert. What are you doing dude?”

Oh what are you doing? You are staking claim to what’s yours. And he figures that out the moment you slam him against the wall, fingers threading into his hair and pulling until his mouth tips back just enough to let you latch onto it with your own. You expected resistance, you expected him to yell at you to get off, you expected anything other than this. The soft groan that came from his mouth as he opened it for yours, that’s not what you expected.

But you can run with it. Your fingers pull tighter at his hair, as you bite roughly on his bottom lip, before diving into his mouth with your tongue. He kisses back with as much heat as you provide, and so you slam him harder against the wall. He doesn’t have permission to do this yet. You hike him up against the wall even though he’s slightly taller than you, putting your legs in-between his and feeling him already getting hard just from kissing.

You release him from the rough kiss, and watch pupils dilated as his lips are slowly turning puffy and red from your abuse. He looks at you, panting, eyes half-lidded, and waits. “Jesus Egbert what the he—“ You cut him off with a tug of his hair, resulting in a hiss. “I didn’t say you could speak.” His eyes go wide, but you can see the lust hidden within them as you kiss down his jaw. You smirk and purposely grind your knee against his hardening dick.

Reaching his ear you bite at the spot just below it, almost hard enough to draw blood. Pulling away you whisper into his ear what you’ve been wanting to say since you saw that hickey. “I think you need to be punished…” You pause as you hear his breath hitch and feel his dick twitch. “I didn’t give you permission to go have some whore touch you. And now they’ve left their disgusting marks all over your body…” You kiss lightly around the hickey that’s already on his neck. “Which means, I think I need to remind you just who you belong too.”

You pause, lean up and look him in the eyes, smirking. “I think I need to remind you that I own you. You are mine. And no one else’s.” The words come out like a growl, feral and powerful before you slam your lips against his and he shivers. You pull lightly on his hair until you part and go back to where the hickey on his neck is. You scowl as you look at it. “Disgusting.” And then you bite down as hard as you can, pulling the skin and sucking on it, and the loudest moan you’ve ever heard in your life falls from his lips. You keep biting around the main hickey until you have him panting and shivering beneath you, and can pull away and see a nice large bruise covering the one that was already there.

“F—Fuck Egbert… tha—“ You pull roughly on his hair. “I didn’t say you could speak.” His breath catches in his throat and you can hear him whine, and you feel his body shiver. And you know by now that he’s turned on and you are more turned on than you have been in forever. It faintly registers that the shower is running. “How about we take this somewhere a little more private…”

His eyes widen, but you don’t let him speak you just push him harder against the wall and lock your lips together before dragging him to the bathroom and slamming him against the door after closing it. The little sounds he’s making are driving you insane, making you want more and more and to claim him as your own. Which you are planning on doing as soon as you pull off the rest of your clothes. Your shirt and pants fall to the floor and the first thing that happens is his hands reach for your body. But no that’s not right. You growl and push him back against the wall, pinning his arms above his head. You look around desperately for something to keep him from moving his arms.

Luckily your eyes land across that stupid ribbon held bathroom gift from Jade. You smirk, keeping him pinned and ripping the ribbon off of it. “Heads up.” You mutter, before slamming your lips against his and then pushing him back and into the shower before tying his arms above him to the shower curtain. The water rushes around you as you look at him hanging in front of you, exposed, flushed, and still covered in hickeys from someone else.

He’s not speaking, which means he’s finally realized exactly how this is going to work. “Mine.” You growl, kissing down his chest and biting over the first hickey you find. His whole body shivers as he lets out a moan. “Mine.” You continue to growl as you cover each of the hickeys with your own, more powerful, wider, more permanent. You travel down until your breath is ghosting over his throbbing cock, dripping with pre-cum. “Mine.” You lick the tip, and his whole body shudders and he lets out a long moan.

“Y—Yours…”

The sudden word shocks you for a minute, and you look up to see him looking down at you. Red eyes laced with lust, lips bruised and slightly bloody from a bite too hard. His hands twist and turn in their binds, that ribbon turned out to be strong. And he looks at you, panting and shuddering.

“Yours.”

You smirk.

“Good boy.”

And then you take him in, all the way to the back of your throat, hands gripping his hips with bruising strength. You’d long learned how to deep throat, it was a talent you were proud of. His whole body shuddered and he screamed your name as you pull up with a long languid suck.

“F—Fuck John…”

Your hand smacks his ass, and you pop off his dick. “Did I say you could use my name?” His eyes widen, before drifting shut with a soft groan, his dick twitching. “No… master…” You smirk, your own dick twitching in response. It’s nice being able to let go and do all that you want to someone, and Dave seems to be more than enjoying it.

Slowly you get back to work, letting him fuck your face, until he’s screaming, warning you that he’s going to cum, and you pop off. Watching as he screams in frustration.

“F—Fuck please…”

You smirk, and shake your head. Fingers slowly trailing up and down his dick, as you kiss across his chest, biting as you reach a nipple and his whole body twitches. “Beg.” He sucks in a deep breath as you slowly go faster with your hand before stopping completely.

“Fuck please! God please! Please John… Please… fuck please master!”

All it takes is a few more pumps of your hand before he’s screaming your name and riding out his orgasm into your hand. You smirk as he comes down slowly, taking your finger and trailing it over the cum that landed on his chest, before pulling it into your mouth and sucking it clean. His eyes go wide, and you feel his dick twitch again.

“We’re not done.”

Slowly you reach up and untie him, only to push him down onto his knees in front of you. He looks up at you for a moment, before looking at your dick. “Suck.” It takes one command for him to start lapping at your dick like it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted. You wrap your fingers into his hair and push him down as far as you can, to find that he can take all of you in just as you can him.

“Slut.”

He shivers as you whisper it, before holding his head there, and then fucking his face. Your hips thrust into his mouth, as he laps and sucks and moans around your dick like there’s nothing else he’s tasted that’s so wonderful. You feel yourself coming close when you speed up. You should warn him, tell him that you are going too. But instead you just order him to do what you want.

“Swallow it all.”

He hums in approval, his eyes looking up to you with lust, before letting you fuck his face more vigorously. You moan deeply as you finally roll over and he swallows as much as he can a bit dripping out and over his face. You pant softly as you look at him as he looks up at you, your cum at the side of his mouth.

“Mine.”

You growl before leaning in and kissing him roughly once more, feeding him your cum and his all at once. And it makes you happy. Makes you feel complete to know that now anyone that looks at him will know he’s yours. Will know that no one else can touch him because he’s yours. Finally after what seem like hours of being more gentle and washing each other off in silence, you end up back in the living room, Dave smirking as he settles next to you.

“So… you plan on telling me what all that was about Egbert?”

You look at him for a moment and then shrug.

“I told you I couldn’t find anyone that could take everything I wanted to give.”

He looks confused for a moment, before it dawns on him, his ears turning red. You smirk, and place your fingers over the biggest hickey you’ve ever seen on his neck.

“I’m possessive Dave. And what I want is mine, and no one else’s.”

He just looks at you for a moment, taking a deep breath before sighing.

“You’re going to be the death of me Egbert.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while back before I had an AO3, and it was on my tumblr. I found it today and though, why not post it on AO3.  
> I know it's not really accurate, but it was porn without plot for a friend.  
> [Crossposted Here](http://echoingsentiment.tumblr.com/post/31225775258/possession)


End file.
